


Merry Christmas...

by Ladycroft4evr



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycroft4evr/pseuds/Ladycroft4evr
Summary: A little fanfiction following the engraved Mi Tesoro ring in the series Dakaretai Otoko... a Christmas episode.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Merry Christmas...

December 28th. The flat was still decked out in all of it's Christmas regalia. Junta insisted it be so. It would not be right to take it all down before they welcomed New Year properly, according to him.

Takato sighed, poking at one of the glittering decorations that hung from the Christmas tree. Chunta was such a kid some times. Welcome New Year properly? What did that even mean...? They did have their Hawaii trip. One of the many gifts he got from Junta on Christmas eve. Which reminded him. He hadn't gotten him anything... Christmas came and went. New Year's eve would be here in two days. Damned if he let that pass by, too. He wondered if there were any couple's guidebooks out there. Would missing New Year's gifts be counted as another sin, like missing out on the Christmas gift...secretly, it terrified him. How did people do this kind of stuff??? A little irritated and a lot more worried about being a terrible beau, he kicked at the coffee table absently.

"Takato San?" came the gentle, musical query instantly. "Is everything alright?"

He looked over to see Junta toweling his hair dry after the morning shower, sparkling angelic aura right there in place. "I'm fine," he grumbled. How dare he look so calm and relaxed when Takato was all worked up about stupid New Year's gifts and even more stupid unsaid, unwritten dating rules...

"You look cute, even when you sulk," Junta said softly, gently tipping his chin up with his thumb, the better to look into those pretty blue eyes. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?" he leaned in, closing the distance to a mere inch.

"Nothing," Takato looked away. "About New Year's eve..."  
"Oh. You have a photoshoot right... I'll pick you up after. We'll stay in, Takato San. Relax a little."

"I thought we were going to Hawaii to relax," he grumbled again.

They had different ideas about relaxing. Junta smiled to himself while Takato continued his stewing about gifts and rules, pouting.

Junta contemplated on chewing on that adorable pout. Correctly interpreting the gleam in his eyes, Takato pushed him away. "Don't get ideas early in the morning. I have work in the morning remember."

He still had the wicked gleam in his eyes. "You turned them down anyway," he stepped back after a quick nibble, hands raised in surrender. "You can have your shower now. I'll get breakfast going," he offered, all angelic smiles as always.

"Don't you have a morning shoot too, today?"

"I have time to make breakfast and have it with you, Takato San. I wouldn't pass up any opportunity to be with you."

"You are too much," Takato ducked out before he could be swayed by his charm and give in to any of his wicked angel's ideas. Though if he was being honest, he was just as afraid he'd give in to his own emotions and impulses and want to stay. Focus, he told himself. Focus on work today. Shower, food, work. Chunta. Focus, he repeated as he stepped into the shower.

In the evening he texted Junta he had some business with Jurio San, the photographer, and he'd get himself home; no need to pick him up. He got an immediate call back, offering to pick him up after that, however long it took. He assured Junta he'd be fine.

When he did get home, Junta wasn't there, surprisingly. Perfect, Takato thought as he went about setting things up. He hoped he got it right.  
Few minutes into his endeavor, Takato heard the door open.

"Takato San?"

"In here," he called out from the living room. "Welcome home."

He heard the rustle of grocery bags and things being put away.

"What do you want for dinner, Takato San?" Junta called from the kitchenette. "I've got shrimp, and the wine you like..."

"Later. Come in here," he called back. "Ah, he's taller than this." He mumbled as he re-adjusted his work.

"What is it?" Junta bounded into the room, eager and bright. "anything I can help with?"

"I'm fine. Umm, stay there," Takato turned around, trying to estimate the correct position from where he'd been standing, fussing with a little camera on a little mount that he had set up after clearing some of the DVDs from the shelf.

"Ah, my DVDs of Takato San's works." Junta scooped them up off the coffee table and stacked them together. "What are you doing anyway, Takato San?" he asked curiously, looking at the mini mess Takato had created setting up his camera. DVDs, cardboard boxes and packing material that probably housed the new camera and its fancy tripod stand. He spied a gift wrapped parcel on the floor beside the coffee table as well.

"Erm, here," Takato lifted the gift from the floor and held it out, a little self conscious. "For the New Year."

"Takato San, you didn't have to get me anything," he said softly as he accepted it. "Can I open it now?" he said as he tugged at the wrapping.

"You do as you please anyway," he murmured. "Hope you like it," he said so softly he might not have spoken even.

"Of course I'll love it. Because it's from you, Takato San." He opened it, and his smile brightened. "A digital photo album."

"It has all our photoshoots so far." Takato explained shyly. "Jurio San had lots of pictures of the two of us since Midday Star. He loaded them in."

"Ah. The business you had with Jurio San today?" he turned the album on, amazed at the warm surge of pleasure it brought. Takato never failed to do that, every single day. Even a smile was a gift from Takato... and here, in this album. They were together, even if the setting was formal and the reason was work. They were together. Takato was always shy about pictures otherwise. Understandably so after the whole paparazzi incident, but he was just inherently so shy, it was adorable.

"It's all from work," Takato said apologetically. "That's all we had so far, so," he glanced at the camera. "I thought we could get a new one, of us, but," a little frustrated, he showed Junta the remote he had in his hand. "I don't know how this stupid thing works. Jurio San told me, and I did exactly as he told me to. I just- I hate failing at anything."

"Takato San, that's just like you. Never admitting defeat. It's one of the many things I admire about you... you wouldn't settle for anything less." He said reverently.

"You are biased, idiot angel." Takato looked away knowing his cheeks warmed up at those words. Every time he was praised by Junta, he wasn't sure if he was pleased or embarrassed or both. "I can't get this thing to work. It has to work." Failure was unacceptable in Takato's world.

Junta set the album down and took Takato's face in his hands carefully. "Takato San, I would be thrilled if it did, and we can fix it and it will work, but beyond that," he turned Takato's face towards him. "beyond that, Takato San. Every moment with you is a gift. You must know that."

"You are obsessed, Chunta." He countered halfheartedly, wishing he could stop the rush of blood warming his cheeks. Wasn't he supposed to be the cool, smart one...? He turned away. He didn't want to be the shy, fidgety one. Damn angel. Love had done this to the mighty Takato...he gripped the remote tighter.

"Maybe I am obsessed," Junta wrapped his arms around Takato, drawing him in even as Takato kept his back to him. "But I don't want to be any other way. You are my life, Takato San. You are my everything," he nuzzled in, holding him closer.

"Chunta-" he began, overwhelmed by the rush of emotions - only to be cut off by the sound of a muted click and the camera's flash simultaneously, followed by a series of rapid flashes, recording each second and fraction of seconds. Rapid bursts of photos. Those moments captured of just the two of them in their own space, on their own time. Not staged, not for work, not for others. Something of their own... Takato discovered that it felt like a gift for himself as much as it was for Junta, these pictures. Precious.

"See, it worked, Takato San," he pointed out joyously as he turned him around in his arms. "I told you. Nothing less from my Takato San, too," he continued, insanely proud. And so pleased at the prospect of those pictures his angel aura blinded Takato.

"Ah, somehow it worked," Takato was not fully satisfied. "Oi Chunta," he remembered suddenly. "This is just for your eyes, don't carry it around with you..."

"Of course. All of Takato San is for my eyes only."

"That's not what I-" Takato's protest drowned in Junta's affections as always. "Seriously Chunta...if something like this falls into the wrong hands again-"

"Only mine." He replied, intent on his current mission, Takato's surrender to make up for the morning's missed opportunities. "I won't let you fall in to anyone else's hands ever," he replied playfully, but his words held the ring of a solemn promise.

"Oi, you heard wrong. I meant the photographs that camera got just now-"

"I know, Takato San..." he decided dinner could indeed come later and continued the task of distracting Takato.


End file.
